tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuusei Butai (ED Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = ED（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = June 26, 2015 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} TranslationTranslated by User:MoonlightSelenia 00:03 sound ... It's completely dark. I forgot all around me once I confine myself in the library. Finding books that no one had ever borrowed, I would then go to one corner of the gigantic library, and under the delightful feeling of perusing a knowledge covered in dusts that no one know of, I ended up getting too engrossed in reading. People seems to not quite get it, but it's fun because there is always a good bargain about it. blows Cold wind. A completely dark sky. The buzzing trees. chuckles Wonderful, isn't it? It's as if the Demon King would appear tonight. Ah, but if I walk too leisurely, I might not make it for the curfew. Let's hurry. walking 01:11 opens, Tsubaki's entering footsteps I've arrived in the dorm. ... Hmm. The dorm's mat is warm. Once we reach mid-November, the wind sure is getting colder. It's the real arrival of winter. And as such, we must do preparations for winter. 01:43 There's no time like the present. While Reina is enggrossed in live-commenting about her favorite shows, this is my chance. It's the time to prepare for winter. What a surprise. The items for staying indoors during winter because recently the air had grown even colder, that I bought on impulse had arrived. It's a fate. sfx Japanese winter equipment: hanten! By the way, hanten is a kind of traditional clothing worn in Earth's Japan, a short outer garment worn by plebians since Edo era. Thank you for Wiki-sensei from the networld. it out Hm... soft and fluffy. In the moe anime or something that Reina told me, it seems the girls in it wear this while relaxing in their room, but... it sure feels soft and fluffy. It looks like it'll feel comfortable to wear. Soft and fluffy... With this, I will also become a moe character... putting it on First, I wear this... it's made of a lot of cotton, huh? Hm. I see. It feels very warm and nice. I like it. Onto the next one... sfx Kotatsu. Also called 'okota-sama'. When we talk about winter, we'll be talking about this. sfx If we're talking about this, we'll be talking about winter. In Japan, it seems that the combination of okota-sama, television, and orange is referred as winter's Three Sacred Treasures. I also had a glimpse of its power for the first time at Tsukino Dorm. sfx "I~ don't~ wanna~ leave~" ... It's the final boss with a fearsome magical power that can corrupt you to the depth; Okota-sama. Wonderful. I want to quickly be able to use it in this room. Joy. ... Ah, but. I didn't expect the items that came through delivery would require me to assemble it myself. What a miscalculation. I knew Okota-sama's complete form, but I wonder if it's alright for me to believe in this 'anyone can easily assemble it' word? Would anyone, even me, even someone like me, really be able to do it? Since long ago, if I were to make or assemble something, there's a tendency that the resulted object ended up being a strange item that doesn't carry the slightest resemblance to the real object. When I made curry, I did end up making something spicy. When I made accessory case, it ended up as a two dimensional box. When I tried embroidery, it became a mandala. What a mystery. It's weird that I say it myself, but I feel that something bad will happen. sfx Though I said that, I can't just let this gigantic box lingering around. It's a space that I shared with Reina after all, and it's too big that it'll hinder us when we come in and out of the room. There's no choice but to do it. Fight, Tsubaki. working Let's make it while checking the instruction so that we don't end up with a strange object. 'Anyone can easily...', it said. They put so much emphasize on it. Anyone. That means, even someone like me. Yosh. First, let's take everything that was put in the box out and line them up. rummages Take out the drying agents... rummages Take out the power cord... rummages ... Is this the futon used to cover Okota-sama? Take it out... rummages It's huge... Take out the mysterious creature... rummages It's healthy. cry This is... rummages Messiah's armor clamps. Take it out... rummages Various parts of Okota-sama's. Take it out. rummages Leg... rummages Leg... rummages Leg... rummages Leg... rummages Torso... not. Table board. rummages Ah... h-heavy... it's big, but... this is also for the sake of preparing for winter... For the sake of Okota-sama... her hardest to take the board out, sighs after she manages doing so With this, I'm done taking out all that was within the box. cry All that I have to do left is to assemble it. Let's work hard. 07:08 of Tsubaki trying to assemble parts, and Reina entering the room Ah, Reina. Have you finished with live-commenting your favorite show? Me? Just like what you see, I'm currently making preparations for winter. Wearing hanten, assembling Okota-sama... Ah, here, you came just as I'm about to finish it. Watch me. Next, cover it with the futon like this, and put the table board on top of it... finished! sfx Tendouin Tsubaki's masterpiece! Okota-kun. Ka-bam! hands Look, Reina. This time, the completed product looks exactly as it is. There's the table, with futon covering it, it'll feel warm when switched on. No matter how you look at it, it's a legit kotatsu... no, Okota-sama, right? ... Well, there's just a small part that's a bit different from its complete form, but it's just a trivial problem. The wrong part? Just that it cries. cry panic Strange, isn't it? I wonder why it can cry. Maybe it's because I tried to cram the bizarre creature that wasn't included in the instruction into it? It became one with the table, so I thought I was doing it right... By the way, it can be used as a kotatsu just perfectly. All's ok. glints Too mysterious? Revolting? It's alright. It'll be fine once we get used to it. Girls are all about courage. Here, come in, Reina. I also have hanten for you to wear. The color is different than mine. Let's wear it together. 09:14 Okota-kun has become even warmer. Now, for the finishing touch... sfx Jya~n! It's nabe. During winter in Japan, it seems everyone gathered around when cooking nabe dishes. Since we've had Okota-kun assembled too, let's enjoy a genuine Japanese Winter. Let's hold a nabe party. cry Okota-kun is also eager for it. Hm? You looks like you want to say something, Reina. ... This is not nabe, but an iron pot? ... Hmph. You noticed it. You're right, this is actually an iron pot. A black, large and fine iron pot. But, it's alright. Be it a nabe or an iron pot, if we think about it thoroughly, they share the same purpose which is to boil something. I also tried searching for an earthenware pot, but it was out of stock. That's why, we'll be using this iron pot I used for compounding instead. As for what I tried to compound, I think it's better for you not to hear of it, so I shall leave that out. But, it's alright. As I said earlier: It'll be fine once we get used to it. Girls are all about courage. I've also prepared the ingredients, like this here. of something heavy dropped Freshly picked vegetables, mysterious meat, and I've recently got my hands on soup blocks, so using these, we just have to boil it and we'll have a nabe di-... no, an iron pot dish. It's something born within this world where everything had turned practical. Like this, even people like us can make dishes. Well then, first... restless What's wrong, Reina? I've said something scary? Did I? makes point at the meat Ah, that's the mysterious meat. It can't be helped. It really is a mysterious meat after all. Here, look. In the seal, all that's written is the single word 'meat'. Quite manly, isn't it? We'll find out what meat is it once we have a taste of it. No, maybe we won't be able to find out about it even after we eat. But, it's that an item filled with surprise that allowed us to feel thrill about it. Don't you find it interesting? By the way, it was discounted at 80%, which makes you feel nothing but doubt. sfx chuckles It's alright, Reina. It'll be fine once we get used to it. Girls are all about courage. By the way, I've said those lines three times as of today. Well then, now...! 12:20 sounds Round and round, round and round... chuckles I can see it now... I can see it now...! The iron pot of hell...! cackles -ha! That wasn't good. I ended up entering witch mode. Right now, it's not the time for compounding, but for cooking. I'm sorry, Reina. And also, Okota-kun. Don't draw away. It's alright, it's alright. I just ended up getting in the mood. It's not the iron pot of hell. Well then... up Before it finishes, I'll go call everyone to gather. Nabe dish can be enjoyed just by two people, but it seems that it's best appeal is to have it together with many people. The woman who aims for the greatest, strongest result when making efforts, Tendouin Tsubaki. I will go picking up girls for the iron pot party. Reina, please be on the look out so while I'm not around something doesn't comes out from the iron pot of hell. panic I'm just kidding. Please watch over it so it doesn't boil over. chuckles It's becoming interesting. leaves room Even a troublesome, cold winter, it can be an enjoyable one depending on how one spends it. Maybe this is what is meant by 'everything depends on one's intention'. chuckles Now, shall we have a delightful, pleasant party? References }} Category:Tendouin Tsubaki (mini-dramas)